


Bright blue eyes

by uzumahoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, Feelings, Love, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Sadness, SasuNaru - Freeform, forgive me for the errors, im not a native speaker, it’s my first writing, not good at tagging, sakura is not really present, soft, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumahoe/pseuds/uzumahoe
Summary: Two boys in a hospital room.





	Bright blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hi!   
> it’s my first writing so please share your thoughts on this small text!

The room’s air was heavy with a dreadful silent. Only the sounds of the machines could be heard, adding the rhythm of a weak heart. 

Wake up, wake up, wake up...

His breath was shaky, unsure. A single tear rolled down his cheek, he was so terribly afraid. At the moment, he hated himself, fists clenching on his knees, beside the bed. He silently prayed between trembling breaths. 

Wake up, wake up, wake up...

When he woke up from the worst sleep he ever had, he immediately set his blood-injected eyes on the -still-sleeping form. He scrutinised the features, strong but oh so beautiful. He loved him so much it hurt. Yet he couldn’t say that out loud, at least not this soon. He didn’t even turned his head away from the sight when Sakura entered the room. 

“ Sasuke ? How long have you been here ? ” She asked worriedly. 

He didn’t even try to answer, just contemplating his love abused face. Sakura talked a bit to Naruto, put some sunflowers next to the bed on the nightstand and left without a word. Sasuke knew she was still bearing a grudge against him, for everything that he’s done, especially what he has done to Naruto. He felt his heart go crazy as he touched the tan fingers and took them fully in his hand. He put his forehead on the mattress, heads down, crying and sobbing. 

Wake up, wake up, wake up...

He hadn’t talk to anybody since the Valley of the End. He felt useless without his sunshine to make him feel whole. Like the sun makes the moon shine. They were completing each other. He misses the warmth, the teasing, cocky, smile with these white, blinding teeth. He misses the loud laughter, the loud shouts of contestation, the loud lyrics that would escape the blond. He misses the smell, strong but charming. He misses the feeling of soft hands against his shoulder. Sasuke squeezed Naruto’s hand more, praying with all his soul.

Come back, please, come back..

His eyes tightly shut, he let out the saddest sigh. It was all of his fault.   
Slowly he leaned in the chair, lost and angry at himself. When he opened his eyes, a shivers passed through him. Black met blue. Oh—these bright blue eyes, they could kill him in an instant as he was, every time, drowning in them. He felt so shocked that he couldn’t even move. A small voice accompanied with a small smile brought him on the verge of tears. 

“Hi..Sasuke.” 

Sasuke cried, and cried, and cried. Oh how much he had prayed for the miracle. 

“You’ll make me cry too if you continue, bastard.” Naruto’s voice was also teary, shaking with emotions.

Sasuke’s arms were around the blond, squeezing. 

I love you, idiot. 

When Sasuke came back to his seat, he met the piercing eyes of the blond. His breath caught in his lungs. They were pouring love and warmth. Sasuke wanted to drown in it again. Lost himself in Naruto.

I love you too, bastard.


End file.
